Multi-radio platforms are wireless communication devices with co-located transceivers that typically communicate using two or more different communication protocols. In the present day, multi-radio platforms may include such devices as cellular telephones, smart phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, personal computers, laptop computers, and notebook computers, among others. One issue with multi-radio platforms is that interference between reception and transmission of the co-located transceivers may result in packet corruption or loss from collisions between signals associated with different radios, which therefore may degrade the communication abilities of the radios when two or more radios are simultaneously active. This is especially a concern in multi-radio platforms that include a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax) transceiver or a 3GPP long term evolution (LTE) transceiver, when located together a Bluetooth (BT) transceiver, and an IEEE 802.11 (WiFi) transceiver on the same platform because their frequency spectra can overlap or be mutually adjacent.
The frequency range for communications of wireless terminals based upon the Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax) or the 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) may include bands adjacent to the 2.4-2.5 GHz Industrial, Scientific, and Medical band (ISM band), which places the frequency range of LTE or WiMAX radios adjacent to the range employed by WiFi, and Bluetooth radios.
Thus, present day multi-radio terminals may include three or more collocated radios that occupy mutually overlapping or adjacent frequency ranges. At present, systems and methods for addressing interference problems that may occur in such multi-radio devices are insufficient.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.